muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gribbaziggy
Closets of Companions! I'm glad you found a home for the great Ernie/Bert/duckie/Bernice image on Sesame Street. I love the caption, and it helps out the page (one of our more text heavy entries at the expense of images, really). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:26, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I was having a hard time figuring out where to put it. (by the way, I'm sure you meant to write "closest of companions", but... nice reference to Ernie and Bert's Relationship) ;-) --Justin 22:45, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm tired. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:47, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :::Heh. It's cool. Completely understood (I work until 2 in the morning). --Justin 22:50, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Star Wars Hi Justin. While we can't reprint an article on the wiki, if you have it in digital form, I'd be interested in seeing the Muppet covereage you have from Insider. — Scott (talk) 19:41, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :I don't. But I could type it up for you. --Gribbaziggy 21:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Also, Justin, if you can, let us know if it includes any info on the brief Muppet involvement of Stuart Freeborn, who I just created a page for. Still need to add one for Ben Burtt (thanks to The Dark Crystal). -- 21:32, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::That particular article doesn't, but I know Frank Oz makes mention of him in an interview. I'll see if it applies. --Gribbaziggy 21:42, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::You don't need to type it up just for me, but if it ever happens to make its way to your hard drive, it would be neat to see it. — Scott (talk) 21:54, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, if it's still "readable", I could scan the pages in and send them to you, if you'd like. --Gribbaziggy 23:17, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Interior Design Hi, Justin. I noticed that you'd added information from Interior Design to the Muppet Workshop article, and thought you'd like to know I created a page for it in case you had any other interesting tidbits to add from it. — Scott (talk) 22:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm. Actually, I don't. But, I might be able to dig some stuff up. I'm sure I probably could. Let me get back to you on that. --Gribbaziggy 22:56, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I assumed you had the article. Where'd the quote come from? — Scott (talk) 00:30, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::The quote came from the website of the people that remodeled the Henson Townhouse. --Gribbaziggy 01:55, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah, thanks! — Scott (talk) 01:57, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::::You're welcome! :-D --Gribbaziggy 01:59, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Synchronicity Heh, re Colin Foo. We both were editing and uploading images at the same time (I like mine a little better, just because it's cropped and less dark). Oh, and while I'm at it, great additions to the Star Wars people pages, with quotes from the insider magazine (something most of us don't have access to). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. I really only have two issues of the magazine left (only issues with any major Muppet references). There's a quote from a Frank Oz interview that I was thinking of putting on the Star Wars page, but I don't know if it would actually be appropriate. The interviewer makes the comment that unlike Saturday Night Live, Star Wars and the Muppets somehow seem to go together. Frank Oz agrees with him (although he loved working on SNL, he says they didn't fit in there). (By the way, thanks for fixing up the Colin Foo page and making it read better!) --Gribbaziggy 22:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would be a great Oz quote, but it would work better either on his page or on [[The Land of Gorch (one of these days, we could do with a section analyzing the Gorch skits, with input from both SNL folks and Muppet people on why it didn't work). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:34, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay. There was another comment about The Land of Gorch in the article that fit better. I added it, and I added the Star Wars/Muppet comment to the Star Wars page. --Gribbaziggy 02:21, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Quote Hi, Justin! Do you have a source for the quote you added to Sam and Friends? When you add a quote, you also need to say where the quote came from, and who said it. -- Danny (talk) 03:00, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Mmmm. It was an email from the Jim Henson Company I got a LONG time ago, I think it was from Karen Falk, but I didn't save the email, and I never put who from JHC it was from when I had posted on Muppet Central in 2003. --Gribbaziggy 19:05, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Andrew, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:25, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Hiya! Thanks for the welcome. My name is Justin Piatt. Gee, I hope I'm responding to this right. I'm having hard time figuring some of this out. --Gribbaziggy 01:33, 27 December 2006 (UTC)